Front hand or back hand Fairy Tail style
by titania2514
Summary: Ru and Luna are back in this short fanfic. what would you do if someone asked you front hand or back hand? well you can find out what Luna does when Natsu asks her this question. just so you know Luna is dangerous and all hell is going to break loose. so read it and find out. I can assure you this is funny. rated T for violence. R and R please


this story came up yesterday when I asked silentangel eyes front hand or back hand. she got the joke and picked neither. then I had asked her what would Luna do if she was asked that and we both knew that all hell would break loose. so I told her I would turn it into a story and this came up. it took me all of today to write it but she loved it. so here's the story. oh and if you don't know then Luna is an OC I made for silent angel eyes who is a character in my first fanfic Mizu Chi. read if it you get the chance. but please R and R please. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Ru and silent angel eyes owns Luna.

* * *

"Front hand or back hand Luna?" Natsu asked, a grin plastered on his face. He already knew what he was getting into but he wanted to do it anyway. Luna glared at him from behind her book, "Go away." Was her answer. He asked the question again. Luna sighed, "You're not going to go away are you?" she glared daggers at him. "No." was Natsu's answer.

"Fine front hand." She answered. A second passed by. You heard a slap and knew that all hell would break loose in the next minute. Luna stood up, placed a bookmark in her spot, and fixed her hair. A red hand print was imprinted on her left cheek.

"Natsu," she asked grinning, "Right fist or left fist?" A dark aura formed around her like a mist. People nearby back away from the area. Gray walked in the guild missing his shirt. Luna smirked as she slammed Natsu over the head with her right fist.

"Gray front hand or back hand?" Luna asked him innocently. Gray didn't get the joke so he said, "Back hand." A minute passed.

A spray of red and Gray was sent flying. Luna looked pleased as Gray got out of the rubble from the wall he crashed into. "Front hand or back hand?" he asked her wiping blood from the side of his mouth. She thought for a minute before looking behind her. Luna just smiled before selecting, "Back hand." He swung and hit.

But it wasn't Luna. Luna was on the other side of the guild smirking at him. "Gray!" a voice he didn't want to hear said. Scarlet hair, silver metal armor, a pissed off look as a red handprint appeared on her face. Gray gulped and backed up, "Erza I can explain." He said frantically. She looked at him before saying, "Select." He picked and she swung. Warning metal gloves. Luna had to keep from laughing.

Then she spotted spikey blue hair and found her next target. This went for a little while until someone actually tried to stop it.

"Luna!" Ru yelled at her, "Don't go slapping people around!" Luna just pointed to Natsu, who was currently asking Lucy front hand or back hand. Ru looked at him as he slapped Lucy then ran off laughing.

Ru cracked her knuckles. "Luna." She asked smiling, a dark aura emitting from the usually happy mage, "you can go all out on Natsu, just don't kill him." She told her. Luna looked at Natsu like he was a giant piece of moonstone.

"Sick him." Ru said as Natsu eyes widened and he stopped smiling. He got about halfway from the tables to the doors before Luna got him. "Hell or other?" She asked him with a smile that could make the devil run. "Other." Natsu selected knowing that there was no way out.

No one stopped her as she beat Natsu. When Ru decided he had had enough it had taken her, Retsu, Gray, Erza, a sleeping spell, and a rope to get Luna to stop.

It looked more like a murder scene than a fight. Natsu himself looked almost worse than he did when he fought Zero or even the dragons. Ru carted him away to the infirmary and took care of his wounds. Lecturing him about how it was extremely dangerous playing front hand or back hand with Luna anywhere in the vicinity.

Natsu swore to never play the game again as long as Luna never played it again. It took several moonstones, a promise and a lot of convincing but she agreed. Finally the guild was a peaceful (somewhat) place yet again.

* * *

so now you know never to play this with Luna or any Fairy Tail member for that matter. hope you like it R and R then I guess. and don't forget to check out my other stories. and soon I was thinking on posting a story on how Luna and Ru meet. it sort of a continuation from Luna's background story. so have a nice day and thanks for reading. Ru


End file.
